The present invention relates to a stand for supporting an automobile body panel to facilitate repair or inspection.
The current practice for supporting automobile body panels during repair is to simply place the panel on a table or work bench. Such a work surface is inadequate in that it does not hold the body panel in place against the forces exerted thereon during repair. In addition, such work benches only support the body panel in a horizontal plane, which often is not conducive for repairing a particular area or spot on the body panel. There remains a need for a stand for supporting an automobile body panel during repair which will securely hold the body panel in place and which is adjustable to vary the height and orientation at which the body panel is supported to facilitate repair or inspection.